Sango Kisaragi
Sango Kisaragi was a B rated ghoul affiliated with Anteiku who lived in the 16th ward. She was part of an idol girl group called Momozuki that was wildly popular in the 16th and immediately surrounding wards. Appearance Befitting her work, Sango was very cute and stood at exactly 5 feet all. Her build was slim, though her legs were well toned from all of the stage choreography. Short black hair framed her face in a bob cut, though the color and style changed periodically depending on the costumes needed for performances. A pair of colored contacts gave her a heterochromatic blue left eye and yellow right eye with the typical brown as the natural color. She was too lazy to change out of them when done with work or even to remember when she needed to wear them, so she just wore them all the time. Her eyes always looked sleepy, and her neutral expression was a calm smile. Sango’s work appearance was pretty self-explanatory. Idol outfits can be pretty dramatically different between performances, so a description would be wasted here. Anteiku had a pretty set uniform too. When at the cafe, she had a long scarf to partly cover her face and a long purple wig. She was afraid of drawing too much attention to Anteiku if she got recognized. Casual wear was a variety of things but she favored knee length skirts and long cardigans. Ghoul attire was a gray halter top with black pants and unremarkable athletic shoes. Her mask was a festive-looking fused sun and moon. Sun was yellow, moon is blue, and it was dotted evenly with black or white stars. The mask was finished with a shiny glaze that appeared to make it shimmer in the light. A drawing of the mask is pending. Personality Stage persona was, as expected, vibrant and lively. This was something that she tried to carry over to her job at Anteiku as well. She was very carefree and exceedingly lazy when not at work. Sango extremely rarely took anything seriously, to the point of being accidentally insulting when people attempted to have a deep conversation with her. This lackadaisical attitude meant she almost never became angry or upset, because she was apathetic to most situations. She might have looked and seemed stupid at times, but her intelligence was on par with the average person's. Even though she was underage, she really liked blood wine and got it discretely through contacts from her idol job. Sango had an unpleasant sadistic streak towards obsessive fans or creeps and tended to target them for kills even if she wasn't hungry. Though she had a great deal of experience with handling adoring fans, she had apparently never experienced romantic love or even a crush as evidenced by her uncharacteristic nervousness and hesitation when interacting with Vincent for the first time. It had been revealed that her severe lack of combat experience left her prone to being incapacitated rather easily by painful injuries. History TBD. As of now, I find her history less important than what she will be doing from here on out, but perhaps someday I will go into some backstory. Hers is largely unremarkable, however. Powers and Abilities Charm: Her work as an idol girl had given her a degree of skill in being charming and cute, using this as a persuasive tool if need be. Calm under pressure: Because she rarely took things seriously, dangerous situations and unexpected occurrences did not faze her as easily as they would a normal person. Combat: : Strengths: Typical ukaku speed and reflexes, ability to remain calm under high pressure situations. : Weaknesses: Typical ukaku lack of stamina and fragility, tendency to not take fights seriously enough, lack of combat experience Kagune Type: Ukaku Appearance: A typical wing made of RC gas, made distinct by its shimmery, prismatic color, like an opal. The projectiles it produces are about the size of a dinner plate and disc-shaped with sharp edges as opposed to the typical piercing projectiles. Strengths: Projectile speed is quite fast, enough to be blurred to the untrained human eye. Their somewhat irregular shape makes them suited for situations where cutting is more useful than piercing. Weaknesses: Less ability to penetrate armored defenses, making her type disadvantage to Koukaku ghouls more pronounced. Mechanics: At her current level of strength, she can fire 10 of these per volley with the ability to shoot 8 volleys per battle. This is a sort of approximate cap in that it's more like she has about 80 shards total at her disposal. It doesn't necessarily always have to be volleys of 10. Threads Relationships Gallery Trivia Category:Characters Category:Ghouls Category:Anteiku Category:Deceased Category:Ukakus